


Meeting your mother

by LadyGwenllian



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/pseuds/LadyGwenllian
Summary: Takano and Ritsu are finally happily together and spending a lazy Sunday morning at Ritsu's apartment when they get an unexpected visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native and this is not proofread, so I apologize for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Please feel free to point them out, it will be highly appreciated. 
> 
> Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi was the first BL-anime I ever watched and I love these two darlings so much, it's unhealthy. This is my first attempt to write about them. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Any kind of feedback makes me the happiest person on planet.

Takano slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the sunlight filtering to the bedroom through the blinds. He was starting to curse himself about oversleeping before he remembered it was Sunday and he didn’t need to go to work. He let out a relieved sigh and turned his attention to a warm body curled up against his side. It had now been a little less than a year since Ritsu had finally gotten over his stupid pride and managed to say those three little words that Takano had been dying to hear for so long. He was still stupidly happy to wake up beside Ritsu without having to worry about him throwing a fit after finding himself in the same bed with Takano. Takano wrapped his arms carefully around the sleeping man, pulled him close and gently nuzzled his hair.  
\- Mmmh...Why am I getting molested first thing in the morning? Asked a sleepy voice without any real annoyance.  
\- I can’t help it. You are just so molestable.  
\- That’s not even a word. You are an editor, you should know.  
Takano chuckled and leaned forward to give Ritsu a kiss but got a hand shoved at his face instead.  
\- Don’t even think about kissing me before brushing your teeth. Besides, I need to take a shower.  
\- Can’t that wait for just a little while? Takano asked, trying to keep Ritsu in his arms, but the younger man escaped his clutches with trained expertise and vanished to the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later Takano was putting his toothbrush away, when a pair of slender, shower-warm arms snaked their way around his waist.  
\- I’m nice and clean now, if you are still interested.  
Takano’s heart skipped a beat. Ritsu was still quite shy and reserved (Takano had come to the conclusion it was just his personality) and he rarely took initiative in anything romantic or sexual. Takano turned to smile over his shoulder.  
\- I’m always interested if you are included.  
Ritsu didn’t say anything, just smiled timidly with a light blush on his face. He was unbearably cute. Takano turned all the way around and without a warning scooped Ritsu up in his arms in bridal style and started to walk towards the bedroom.  
\- Whoa! Hey! I can walk myself!  
\- I know, but I find it terribly romantic to carry you in bed.  
\- You do know that you are one big idiot?  
\- I know. You keep telling me. Takano answered and kissed the blushing man in his arms.

Later, when Takano came back from the shower, Ritsu was still sprawled on the bed, naked and looking content.  
\- Shower’s free. I’m still a bit puzzled why you were so determined to take one earlier if you were planning to take another later anyway.  
\- I was too tired to bathe yesterday so I was filthy.  
Takano came to sat on the edge of the bed.  
\- Oh, but I like filthy things. He said, tracing his finger over the drying, sticky mess on Ritsu’s stomach.  
\- Hey! Don’t… God, you are disgusting!  
Takano just smirked. Ritsu gave him a stern glare.  
\- Remind me, why am I putting up with you again?  
\- Because you are madly in love with me. Takano answered, bending down to kiss Ritsu just below his ear.  
\- Oh yes, that. Now let me get up.  
Takano obediently made way and Ritsu sat up on the bed, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.  
\- Oh, it’s that late already. Listen, I’m waiting for some books to be delivered to me after noon today. If they happen to arrive when I’m in the shower just take them in for me, will you?  
\- Of course.

Takano was in the kitchen making coffee when the doorbell rang. He briefly thought if he should put a shirt on but decided that the delivery person had most probably seen shirtless men before and didn’t bother. He opened the door and found himself staring at an expensively dressed, middle-aged woman with a very shocked expression on her face.  
\- I...I’m sorry! I must have mistaken the doors! I was looking for Ritsu Onodera.  
\- No, no, this is his apartment. He’s taking a shower right now. Can I help you?  
For some reason the woman looked even more shocked than before. Takano was just going to ask what was wrong when he heard the bathroom door open and then Ritsu’s slightly annoyed voice.  
\- Uh, I had to wash my hair again. Would you please not touch it when you have certain substances on your fing… MOM?!?!  
Takano looked at the woman again and noticed that her eyes were the exact same shade of green than Ritsu’s. He really wished he had put his shirt on now. He watched Ritsu turn first pale and then beet red. Luckily he didn’t drop his towel from the shock, since it was the only thing he was wearing.  
\- W-what are you d-doing here?! Ritsu finally managed to get out from his mouth.  
His mother seemed to have recovered from her shock faster and had now quite an ominous look on her face.  
\- I had some errands to run in this side of the city and thought I’d pay my son a visit while I was nearby. I thought all decent people will be out of bed and properly dressed at this time of the day.  
Her emphasis on the word decent was not lost on Takano and he found himself hoping his love bites on Ritsu’s chest were a little less visible.  
\- So, are you gonna tell me who this person might be?  
\- Ah! This is Masamune Takano. He is my...um...boss.  
Ritsu’s mother gave Takano a very critical look from head to toe.  
\- Is that so? Well, Takano-kun do you usually spend your nights at your subordinates apartments?  
Takano made a quick decision and put on his most charming smile.  
\- Only when I’m dating them, Onodera-san.  
Woman’s eyes widened.  
\- D-dating?  
\- Yes, we have been dating for about an year now.  
\- TAKANO! Ritsu nearly screamed.  
Takano turned to look at his boyfriend reassuringly.  
\- Calm down Ritsu. She’s neither blind nor stupid. We can as well tell her how it is. It’s not like we are doing anything wrong.  
Ritsu’s mother looked like she had quite a different opinion on that. She opened her mouth, but Takano was faster.  
\- We were just about to have some brunch. You are very welcome to join us, Onodera-san, but please excuse us for a moment first so we can get a bit more properly dressed.  
With that Takano steered paralyzed Ritsu to the bedroom, leaving his mother standing dumbfounded in the hallway. 

Ritsu slumped on the bed, head in hands.  
\- I’m so done for…  
\- Come on. This is awkward ok, but you would have had to tell her at some point anyway.  
\- You don’t know my mother. I’m never gonna hear the end of this.  
\- Do you want me to leave, so you can talk to her alone?  
Ritsu lifted his head looking horrified.  
\- No! You are the only thing keeping her civilized. She’s gonna eat me alive if you leave.  
Takano sighed.  
\- All right. Get dressed and let’s go face the dragon then.  
When the men emerged from the bedroom, Ritsu’s mother was standing in front of the hallway table and glaring at the framed photograph on it. In the picture were brightly smiling Takano and slightly blushing Ritsu under the blossoming cherry trees on Marukawa’s latest hanami picnic. Takano was amazed that the poor photo hadn’t combusted already.  
\- Sorry for the wait, Onodera-san. Would you prefer coffee or tea? He asked with his most pleasant tone.

Moments later Takano was pouring tea to a very nervous looking Ritsu and his very sour looking mother.  
\- So, you are Ritsu’s superior at work? She asked, icicles hanging from her words.  
\- Yes. I’m the editor in chief of Marukawa Publishing’s Monthly Emerald magazine.  
Ritsu’s mother turned to look at her son.  
\- I knew from the start it was a bad idea to leave your father’s company.  
Ritsu mumbled something incomprehensible, keeping his eyes on his teacup. Takano just smiled.  
\- Oh, we didn’t originally meet at work. He said, getting the insinuation and ignoring the insult.  
\- We went to the same high school and dated for a while back then but broke up over an unfortunate misunderstanding. It was a happy coincidence that we ended up in the same workplace ten years later, managed to clear things up between us and got a second chance.  
\- I wouldn’t call that coincidence exactly a happy one. Ritsu’s mother said, sounding venomous.  
Takano’s smile didn’t falter.  
\- Oh, but I surely would. We are very happy together. Aren’t we, Ritsu?  
Ritsu looked from Takano to his mother and back, looking like a rabbit in the headlights. Then he turned his eyes back to his lap.  
\- Yes. He said, barely audibly.  
After a failed attempt of glaring Takano to death Ritsu’s mother got up from the table.  
\- I’m leaving now, but don’t think we are done discussing about this, young man. She said, pointing her finger at miserable looking Ritsu.  
\- Have a safe trip home, Onodera-san. It was a pleasure meeting you.  
The slam of the door made windows rattle. Ritsu flopped over the table like a marionette whose strings were cut.  
\- Why did you have to go and provoke her? It was bad enough as it was.  
\- I’m sorry. I don’t do well with being judged or looked down on and your mother seemed to be an expert in both.  
\- Oh! You don’t know the half of it!

A couple of days later Takano came home from the supermarket to find Ritsu sitting on the floor of his living room, staring at his phone and looking baffled.  
\- Is there something wrong with your phone?  
\- My dad just called me. He never calls me.  
\- Oh. Was it about us?  
\- Yes.  
\- Was he very mad?  
\- Not really...  
Ritsu turned to look at Takano with a very confused look in his green eyes.  
\- He just asked if I...really love you.  
Takano raised a brow.  
\- I hope you said yes?  
\- I did.  
\- Well, what did he say to that?  
\- That he isn’t exactly... thrilled about the whole thing, but it doesn’t matter what he thinks, if... I’m happy.  
\- So he’s okay with us then? Ain’t that just great?  
\- Yes… I think…  
Takano laughed and ruffled Ritsu’s hair.  
\- You look so cute when you are confused.  
Ritsu frowned.  
\- I’m a guy. Guys are not cute.

It was now only a few days until Christmas and Takano was wondering what kind of surprise Ritsu was planning for his birthday on Christmas eve. He hadn’t even mentioned anything regarding Takano’s birthday, so Takano was sure he was planning something. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his front door open. He was a bit puzzled because he was sure he’d promised to go over Ritsu’s today.  
\- Hi, wasn’t I supposed to… Takano stopped when he saw the expression on Ritsu’s face.  
\- What’s wrong?  
\- I got an invitation to my parents new year’s party. Ritsu said, holding up a postcard.  
\- So? Don’t you get one each year?  
\- It’s… for both of us.  
Ritsu handed the card to Takano. It was an invitation to a new year’s party at the Onodera’s, addressed to Ritsu Onodera and Masamune Takano.  
\- Well, this is surprising. I thought your mother hated my guts.  
\- She does. I think this is courtesy of my father. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.  
\- What? I wouldn’t miss this for the world! Takano said, smirking.  
Ritsu let out a sigh.  
\- I was afraid so. At least promise me you won’t make a scene. Please?  
\- Why on earth would I make a scene?  
\- Because for a person claiming to love me, you seem to enjoy way too much seeing me in awkward situations. Ritsu said with a frown.  
Takano chuckled.  
\- You are just way too cute when you are embarrassed.  
\- Will you stop calling me cute.

On new year’s eve Takano was standing at the front door of Ritsu’s parents house, with a very nervous Ritsu. The door was opened by a man who gave Takano a very clear vision of how Ritsu would look in his fifties.  
\- Ritsu! Good to see you! The man said with a wide smile. Then he turned to look at Takano.  
\- And you must be Takano-kun. Nice to meet you, I’m Ritsu’s father.  
\- The pleasure is all mine, Onodera-san. Takano answered with a bow.  
\- Come in. Make yourself at home.  
The party was not bad at all. There were lots of delicious food and Ritsu’s father seemed to be genuinely interested in Takano’s work and was pleasant to converse with. His mother was glaring daggers at Takano every chance she got, but that was expected. Ritsu’s other relatives seemed okay. Takano discreetly introduced himself as Ritsu’s friend when asked. He didn’t want to make Ritsu any more uncomfortable than necessary. Later at the evening, he was standing alone in the quiet corner of the living room, when one of Ritsu’s cousins approached him. She was a nice looking woman about Takano’s age and he was quite sure her name was Haruka. She came to stand beside him and gave him a knowing smile.  
\- You are Ritsu-kun’s boyfriend, aren’t you?  
\- Yes, I am. What about it? Takano answered, not seeing any real reason to deny it.  
\- I knew it! Nobody brings a mere friend in here. And the way Ritsu-kun looks at you combined with how my aunt looks at you is quite a giveaway.  
\- Well, Your aunt doesn’t seem to be very fond of me.  
Haruka chuckled.  
\- She’s not fond of anyone who interferes with her carefully made plan for her only son’s life.  
\- I take it that boyfriend wasn’t a part of that plan.  
\- I’m fairly sure it wasn’t.  
\- Bad for her then.  
Haruka gave Takano a kind smile.  
\- I wish all the best for you both. You look very cute together.  
Takano could hear Ritsu claiming not to be cute in his head and smiled to himself.  
\- Thank you.

After the party was over Takano was staring at the ceiling on the futon in Ritsu’s old room, feeling quite content.  
\- Thank god, it’s over. Ritsu sighed beside him.  
\- I kind of enjoyed it.  
\- Don’t tell me you didn’t notice how my mom was glaring at you all the time.  
\- I found that “It’s your fault I’m not gonna have any grandchildren” -look of hers rather amusing.  
Ritsu rolled his eyes.  
\- You must be the only person in the universe who finds my angry mother amusing.  
\- She is how she is, but your father is really nice and your cousin Haruka thinks we look cute together.  
\- What?  
\- That’s what she told me.  
\- Dear god…  
Takano turned to his side and pulled Ritsu in his arms.  
\- You know, as long as you love me, I don’t give a damn about what any other person thinks about me.  
Ritsu didn’t say anything, just looked Takano straight in the eye for a long time and then gave him a deep and loving kiss.


End file.
